undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 38
This is Issue 38 of Fear The Living, titled Craziness. This is the eighth issue of Arc #5. Issue 38 I charge up to Wesley and knock him over. I reach for his knife which fell but he elbows me in the face. I fall back and grab my bloody nose. I tumble back and see Wesley lunge at me with the knife, I grab his hand midair, but with my hands bound up it’s not any good. I try to grab the knife but it’s no use, so very quickly I thrust my hands up, using the knife to cut the binds and roll out of the way. The knife hits the ground and I pull myself towards it. I grab it but he grabs my hand and picks me up. He pushes me against the wall, choking me as he pulls me up, he puts the knife to my chest and pulls his hand back. “You think you will defeat us, YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE NOW” He says, a look of evil on him I’ve never seen before. “Well why don’t you put the knife in my chest then, or do you want me to come back and destroy you people, then we get into this scenario just for it to repeat. You want to fight me, it’s gives you joy, a joy you will never feel again. I bet you weren’t like this before the apocalypse, I bet you were a regular man, one who provided for his family and participated at the family barbeque, but now your just a broken man, who takes his anger out on innocent people, LIKE FUCKING WOMEN” I say. I feel something dig into me, and look down, Wesley put the knife into my stomach, he continually stabs me and then stabs me in the head, I slump down, and the life goes out of me. “KEN WAKE UP” I hear someone say, I open my eyes to see John shaking me, I’m on the ground, in front of the door I just busted down, but it’s perfectly closed and locked. “What the fuck happened, I was just stabbed” I say, I look around and see the group staring at me. “No you weren’t, you just fainted in front of the door, You walked up to it, Said this is all Wesleys fault, and just collapsed, we thought we lost you” John says. “Like we lost my little sis” I hear A.J. say, who is still sobbing. “Ken, I think you might be going a little crazy” Lee says. “No I am okay, how many fucking times must I say that” I say. “No you fucking aren’t okay Ken, I know who you are, and your just fucking crazy right now” Felix says. “I, I am okay, I am not going crazy” I say. “You just talked to an imaginary person, actually yelled at him, and insulted him, kept talking like you wanted to kill him, and now you just collapse, Ken, you’re not okay, we are being held by bandits to top it off, Ken, the stress has gotten to you, you’re not okay” John says. “Look, I just lost one of the few people I still love, I loved her, and now she’s dead, so just fucking lay off, okay just fucking lay off” I say. I hear the door burst open and Wesley and another bandit walk in “Ken, David, Rose, up” Wesley says. “What the fuck do you-“ I say, but Wesley hits me before I can continue. “Show some respect boy, you three follow me” Wesley says. He leads us to the front gate. “You’re going to leave, and never fucking return, got it” Wesley says. “Why not kill us, it’s easier” I say. “Ken” Rose says. “Because then the fun would be gone, if you ever come back I kill all of your people, now get out” Wesley says. I walk up to him “We aren’t fucking leaving” I say. “Look I am not afraid to end the fun for you, or for them, but I know they will be good bitches and leave, you know what, if you don’t leave I kill all of your friends, how’s that, any better” Wesley says, and smiles. “Ken, let’s go, we don’t want any of these people dead” David says. I look intently at Wesley for a little, who just smiles back, I then look back, surrendering, I walk out of the gates with Rose and David, I look back as the doors close and I just walk on with them. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues